


baby you don’t have to rush

by nbmothman



Category: Bandom, Blink-182
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbmothman/pseuds/nbmothman
Summary: you can leave a toothbrushthe cliché everyone loves! friends -> friends with benefits -> boyfriendsloosely based on toothbrush by DNCE ✨





	

Mark woke up to the bed cold. He had blindly reached out for the warm body usually next to him, hoping to steal a quick kiss before Matt left. A pang of longing and hurt radiated from Mark’s chest. It’s not like he _wanted_ Matt to stay, he understood why he left. Probably had more important stuff to do. This was casual, just hooking up. They were just friends who happened to have really good sex. Just friends. Even if this was the sixth time.

They sort of had a system down by now. Go out, get drunk, stumble back to one of their apartments, maybe drink some more, and have sex. Mark had become very well acquainted with Matt’s bed and shower over the past few months. As well as some awkward introductions to Matt’s roommates, but overall, stuff seemed to be going really well.

Sex with Matt was probably the best in Mark’s life. Soft and sensual or fast and relentless, it was all perfect. Mark knew it wasn’t smart, but he thought maybe these hookups could turn into something more if he played his cards right.

Just as Mark sat up and rubbed his eyes, Matt appeared in the doorway.

Matt looked amazing. How did he look so _fucking perfect_ at seven in the morning? 

A little tuft of Matt’s hair stuck up in the front, tousled from Mark’s hands. His blue eyes were still dark with sleep and he had a toothbrush in his mouth, white foam on his lips and everything.

 _Fuck_.

The shadow of stubble on his jaw brought back memories from the night before. Mark remembered feeling Matt’s stubbly face on his chest and neck, down his belly and along his hips, leaving pleasant little scratching sensations in their wake. Mark shivered thinking about it. 

On top of it all, he was wearing _Mark’s shirt_.

The one he wore last night. It was a flannel, navy blue and black, and it was _open_. The tattoos on Matt’s chest were on display, and Mark loved all of them. He worked his way down, starting with the flower sitting between his collarbones, the little inverted cross in the middle of his chest, and the Teutonic symbol over his heart. There were little dark hickeys and teeth marks that highlighted around and over them and Mark felt pride rush through him.

Mark’s unapologetic stare continued down. Matt had his underwear on and- fuck, Mark was in deep if he could fucking _recognize Matt’s underwear_. They were black briefs. Briefs because Matt said they made his ass look better, and he wasn’t wrong. Mark had spent probably way too much time ogling Matt, but he knew Matt ate it up the attention. He tried not to stare at the outline of Matt’s dick before Matt cleared his throat. 

When their eyes met Matt was smirking, gurgling a “Good morning,” before leaving the doorway to spit in the sink and rinse his mouth out, coming back quickly. He closed the bedroom door behind him. 

“You gonna hang out here for a bit?” Mark tried to sound nonchalant, keeping his eyes on the floor while his mind was stupidly hopeful. 

“Yeah, I’m not in a rush to leave.” 

Mark’s heart felt like the fourth of July. He bit the inside of his mouth to stop a huge grin spreading on his face. Maybe he stood a chance. Maybe this could work.

But Mark didn’t want to get ahead of himself. Maybe Matt didn’t have anything going on today. Maybe he just wanted to use Mark’s shower or something.

Matt came back to bed, sitting down and checking his phone. Thinking absently, Mark remembered he was naked. He pulled the comforter up to his stomach and when he looked back Matt’s lazy eyes met his. He could feel Matt’s leg touch his, the hair on their calves rubbing together. Mark looked back to Matt’s face.

He couldn’t get over how good Matt looked and how happy he was that Matt chose to wear his shirt. Something so small shouldn’t matter so much.

“Wearing my shirt, huh?” Mark smiled, quirking a brow.

“That’s what it looks like.” Matt’s fingers took hold of one of the sleeves, rubbing the fabric in-between them.

“Looks-uh, looks good on you.” Words fell out of Mark’s mouth before he could stop them, quickly averting his gaze and rubbing the back of his neck. 

Mark could feel Matt’s eyes on him, heart hammering in his chest. _Good job Hoppus, you ruined it. Ruined your chances and your friendship. That amazing sex? Your best friend? Gone. See ya. Goodbye forever._

Mark went to turn back and apologize, ready to accept his fate.

But Matt was smirking over at Mark, his tongue pressed between his teeth.

“Maybe I could wear your stuff more often.”

Mark’s eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed, gaping like a fish.

“I-um, uh, that would, you could do that. If you wanted.” There they went again. Mark really needed a better filter between his mouth and his brain.

Matt let out a nervous laugh. “So, um, does that? Um..?”

“I mean? Yeah? If you want to?” Even though this was a serious moment, one that Mark had fucking _dreamed of_ , the sarcastic side of his brain couldn’t stop. 

Mark made his eyes as big as he could, trying to look innocent when their eyes met. “But like… no homo, right? I’m not about that gay shit.”

Next thing Mark knew Matt had shoved him over onto his back. Mark barked out a laugh, not really caring that the blanket had stayed in place and he had moved. He was pretty proud of himself for that one. It was worth it.

Before he could think Matt was on top of him, pinning him down with a pillow in his hands.

“You stupid! Fucking! Asshole!” Each word was punctuated with a pillow hitting Mark in the face, only hard enough to sting.

Laughter shook through Mark’s chest while he tried to shield his face with his arms. “Jokes, Matt! I was just-”

The pillow was thrown down next to Mark’s head, Matt’s mouth quickly pressing over his. His hands held Mark’s jaw, kissing him hard. 

Matt pulled back and panted. “Tell me you’re for real. Tell me you’re not joking.” Matt’s eyes were shining with what looked like fear and excitement. 

“Of course I’m serious! I’ve sorta wanted to date you for uh, a while now, actually.” Heat flushed up on Mark’s cheeks and he tried to avoid Matt’s eyes. 

“I can’t fucking believe you!” Warm kisses were peppered on Mark’s face, all along his cheeks, his forehead, and his lips, then back again. Mark melted into them, giggling as Matt continued down to his chin and jaw. 

“God, I hope this is real. I’ve had dreams about this, you know. Can’t fucking believe-” Matt rambled in-between kissing Mark. Mark bit his tongue and smirked at his words. 

“Really? You’ve had dreams about me?” 

Matt pulled away and rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, you’re literally the man of my dreams, cheesy as fuck, I know.” 

“Nah,” Mark murmured, his hands grabbing the lapels on Matt’s shirt and straightening them, looking back up in Matt’s eyes. “I think it’s cute.” 

The soft blues of Matt’s eyes drew Mark in and before he knew it they were kissing again. Matt’s lips were plump under Mark’s teeth, pulling out moans with his tongue and swallowing them up into his mouth. Their hands slid against one another, Mark grabbing Matt’s jaw and shuddering when he felt Matt’s fingers brush over his nipples. That motherfucker knew all his weak spots by now. Mark couldn’t help the whine that came from his mouth, opening his against Matt’s. 

Mark had forgotten he was naked until it was painfully obvious. 

Mark was suddenly hyper-aware of the way Matt was sitting on him. Eyes closed, his mouth chased after Matt’s as he pulled away, opening his eyes to pout. Matt sat back in Mark’s lap and Mark could feel the drag of Matt’s briefs against his cock. 

“Hard already?” Matt teased, rolling his ass over Mark’s cock ever-so slightly. “You’re not even going to take me to dinner? I’d like to be courted, you know.” 

“Alright, _princess_ ,” Mark huffed, trying so hard to focus on his words more than the delightful friction on his dick. 

“If I take you out for breakfast… can I fuck you afterwards?” 

“ _Babe!_ Of course!” Matt kissed Mark and jumped off the bed, leaving Mark’s head spinning. “You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had!” 

Mark sat up, trying to process all of this with very little blood in his brain. “I-um… okay?” 

Matt already had his socks on, hopping around the room to get into his jeans. 

”Let’s go, let’s go! I’m not gonna fuck you if I’m hungry!” 

Well, Mark couldn’t argue with that. 


End file.
